Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High (film series)
the Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High film series is a Japanese series of full-length OVA's produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Tatsunoko Production, Production I.G and Bandai Visual, directed by Tetsuro Araki and written by Kazuki Nakashima. The films are distributed by T-Joy and Tohokushinsha Film Corporation in Japan and Funimation in North America, with co-operation with Hollowfox Entertainment worldwide, Anime Limited in the United Kingdom, Siren Visual in Australia, and Televix Entertainment and Diamond Films in Latin America. The theatrical OVA's will be released in theatres and have a home video release simulcast, similar to Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Films OAD Movie: The Crystal Island of Atlantic City Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High - The Movie: The Crystal Island of Atlantic City (ハーモニーアンリーシュド スピリットブロニ高校学園 - OAD膜 アトランティックシティのクリスタル島, Hamonianrishudo Supiritoburoni Kōkō Gakuen - OAD Maku: Atorantikkushiti no kurisutaru shima) is a Japanese animated direct-to-video OAD film directed by Mitsuru Hongo with a screenplay by Kazuki Nakashima and produced by Production I.G and Tatsunoko with chief direction by Tetsuro Araki. It is set to be released on Blu-ray and DVD in April 17, 2014 with co-distribution by T-Joy and Tohokushinsha Film Corporation. The series takes place after the events of the first arc, when Aaron takes her niece Ivanna alongside Cristina and the Mane Ten for a weekend at Atlantic City in New Jersey. However, some mystery towards the city leads to the gang to have a great adventure, even if a young girl who was incarnated from a crystal goes in company with them. Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High/ZERO - Canterlot High Complex Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High/ZERO - Canterlot High Complex ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド スピリットブロニ高校学園/ゼロ 劇場OVA- キャンタロット ハイ コンプレックス', Hamonianrishudo Supiritoburoni Kōkō Gakuen/Zero Gekijou OVA - kyantarotto hai konpurekkusu) is an animated theatrical OVA film produced by Tatsunoko, Production I.G and Bandai Visual in joint with Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment, based on the OVA series of the same name to be released in June of 2014. The film is distributed by Tohokushinsha Film Corporation and T-Joy. The film is an origin story and a prequel to the OVA series involving young teenage versions of the Mane Six and Aaron taking place in both Equestria City and Union City, and tells about Twilight Sparkle's heartbreak and comfort as well as Aaron's struggle in High School and a bad feeling that concerns Celestia about Canterlot High involving some demolishers and other monsters. Aaron Montalvo, Tetsuro Araki, Shingo Adachi, Kazuki Nakashima, Taku Iwasaki, Akira Himekawa and the rest of the crew will return to their positions for the film since its involvement for the anime OVA. As stated by Montalvo, Unlike the OVA series that's based on, which it's for the Shonen demographic, The prequel is at the Seinen demographic due to violence (such as bloody battles) and sexual content (such as Applejack and Twilight Sparkle's love scene). Potential Time Travel Film Montalvo talked about a feature film about the future Pony Alicor-knights Incorporated going back in time to meet the Spirit Brony Resistance in a contemporary year.